Surprise Kiss Attack
by SkyeElf
Summary: Harry feels that Ron doesn't deserve Lavender.  He knows little things about her, whilst Ron doesn't care about anything but sucking her face.


**A/N: For the awesome Batmarcus! I own not HP, unless you count in book form… and DVD, and ebook, and posters, and a FaceBook page, and numerous fanfictions… Ah, well, her you go Marcus darling!**

**A little anecdote: There's a guy trying to woo me, and he's pretending to be a HP freak – so I asked him what Snape's patronus was… His answer was Dobby. O.o**

**Surprise kiss attack**

Perched on Ron's lap, their lips imitating the Giant Squid's suction cups, Harry watched them. He grew nauseated at it, but not at the fact that they were competing against one another on whose face would disappear first, but because of jealousy. Ron didn't deserve Lavender. He's a complete novice when it came to girls, and even Harry could see how inexperienced he was. More so, he noted Lavender's discomfort. The frown that adorned her forehead, sending the message to him that Ron was making a fool out of himself in the snogging department.

At Christmas when Ron got the necklace, Harry thought it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever seen – but he thought Lavender was cute for sending it. He didn't know any other girl that would do it. And he knew that Lavender didn't expect Ron to wear it – it was meant as a joke, but Ron was horrified at the present.

Harry was jealous. He would've understood the joke and send Lavender something equally funny if not funnier. He loved it when she smiled. And laughed. She had a nice laugh. Like tiny bells – it made him think of fairies. Fairies and elves.

Then Ron was poisoned. Lavender freaked out. She ran into the Hospital Wing, rushing to her boyfriend's side – only to find he was mumbling for another,

Tears. A small sob. She glanced at her professor, attempting to maintain composure.

She failed.

She ran from the Hospital Wing.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione. The two of them seemed content. He decided to leave Ron in Hermione's capable hands and followed the girl with the fairy-like laugh.

He found her near a stairwell. She was wiping away tears, but her hands were numb. Harry reached out and pulled her hands away.

"Hey, he's an idiot." He said. She laughed wetly. Harry fished out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes gently, surprised that she wore no make-up that could smudge.

"Thank you, Harry." She whispered, not meeting his eyes. Her hand slipped into his for the briefest of seconds, she squeezed and let go, making her way up the stairs.

That was the moment that Harry knew he truly did like her.

Over the next few days Ron stayed in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey had the urge to play mama-bear. Hermione scarcely left Ron's side; only in class time did she submerge. She did her homework at Ron's side. It left Harry to his own devices – his own devices led him to Lavender and Parvati. They didn't expect his presence, but they accepted it. They sat together at lunch, and sat together in the dormitory at night. Lavender helped him with his homework where Hermione usually would have helped him. As it turned out, she wasn't completely daft.

A week later Ron was discharged from the Hospital. Harry opted to sit with his best friends, but Lavender wanted nothing to do with Ron. Ron made it snow, and Hermione brushed a snowflake from his shoulder, sending Harry a certain look as she did it. Harry didn't understand the look.

Lavender gave one of her tiny sobs, before standing up and leaving the hall. Harry didn't wait to follow her, though he did it as subtly as he could.

He found her on a stairwell, sniffing softly, wiping her eyes again.

Harry looked at Lavender's tear-stained face. Her heart really was broken. Ron had, after all, called for Hermione in his coma, and not for Lavender, his supposed girlfriend.

He felt for her.

He would never admit it, but he'd been jealous of Ron. He dated the beautiful Lavender Brown – and he underappreciated her. She was good to suck face with, but did he know what her favourite colour? Did he know that she hated squirrels? That she in actuality hated the colour Lavender? That she abhorred the smell even more? Did he know that she loved to dance in the rain barefoot and that she thought the merfolk were beautiful?

No. Of course he didn't. He didn't pay attention to her in that way. Harry noticed the small things. Because he actually liked her, and not just because she made another jealous.

A week after Ron broke up with her, and she was still crying.

"Lavender?" Harry said cautiously.

"Oh, hey, Harry." She greeted him, attempting to stifle her sniffles.

"What's wrong?" He asked sincerely.

"It's nothing."

"You're not still crying over Ron, are you?" He wondered where his trusty mouth-guard had gone. He crouched down in front of her, making their eyes level.

She laughed throatily.

"Harry, he was a distraction, is all. I never really loved him."

"But you cried, after he and Hermione…" He said, gently removing her hair from her eyes. He wanted to see her eyes – even if they were wet.

"I cried because he was hurt. I would've cried if Hermione was hurt too. But I'd be bawling if it were you." She stiffened at her words. Harry felt his cheeks grow warm. So he wasn't alone in the feelings?

"Did I say that out loud?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, yes you did." Harry replied, sitting down next to her. She laughed nervously. "Why are you crying?" He repeated.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm just being silly."

"I don't care if it's because you fed Trevor to Crookshanks, it's reason enough for you to cry."

"But…"

"Lavender…" He sighed.

"It's just that I can't get the guy I want. I get his friend, but not him." She said it all incredibly fast – Harry had to blink a few times before answering.

"You got Ron, and you wanted his friend? Wait – do you like Neville?" Harry teased, knowing exactly who she meant but deciding on torturing her first. She grimaced.

"Not that I don't like Neville, it's just…" She trailed off. Harry decided to save her from thinking out the right word.

"Is it Dean?"

"No… he's with Ginny, I'm not like that." She scoffed. Harry knew she wasn't.

"Seamus?" He went on.

"Heavens, no! I'd be too afraid of being blown up!" She widened her eyes in mock-horror. "Are you insane…"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as Harry stopped her words with his lips. She was dumbfounded for a second; then she softened. Her eyes fluttered closed and her hands crept around his waist. His arms were around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked breathlessly, his eyes still closed, their lips millimetres apart. Her hot breath played across his lips, making him shiver.

"Yes." She whispered, pressing her lips to his again.

From around a corner Hermione and Ron were snickering.

"I told you it'd work." Hermione whispered in her know-it-all tone.

"Yes, Hermione." Ron replied glumly. Hermione thought he'd mumbled her name to get rid of Lav so that Harry could have her. How wrong she was. Of course he knew of Harry's crush, though he wouldn't advertise it to his friend.

"What is it, Ron?" She asked, sensing his mood. Ron met her eyes evenly. He put a hand behind her neck and drew her in, kissing her softly. When he pulled away Hermione stared at him in shock. He removed his hand, sliding it to his side`.

"Not everything I do is planned." He said, turned around and walked away.

"Ron!" Hermione called after him. He took the nearest exit to the Transfiguration courtyard, thinking perhaps that a few laps would do him good.

. . .

**A/N: There you go, Marcus – I hope you like it!**


End file.
